


When the sweet doves kiss (When a Dove gets tainted-fucked-by a Raven)

by Zambuka_and_Memories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oral, Vaginal, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories
Summary: Two sweet teen girls Milo and Dusk share a few sweet secrets and a few sweet blissful moments.Milo Orine: 5'3, 16 years old, long blonde hair, tan skin, jade eyes, red lips. C-Cup breasts.Dusk Kusuki: 5'4", 16.5 years old, short black hair, pale skin, violet eyes, pink lips. D-cup breasts. Tongue stud.
Relationships: F/F - Relationship





	When the sweet doves kiss (When a Dove gets tainted-fucked-by a Raven)

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, again. No inspiration for this one, but I love these two so much and needed to write this.
> 
> Mentions of Sailor Moon, I do not own sailor moon. 
> 
> Lyncanthropiclyn presents~  
> When The Sweet Doves Kiss. (Or, also called) (When a Dove gets tainted-fucked-by a Raven.)

~Dusk's P.O.V~

I sat on my bestie, Milo's, bed, we watched a silly, yet adorable anime Called Sailor Mooon Crystal. We sat snuggled up under a fluffy lilac blanket as Sailor Moon shared her first kiss with Tuxedo Mask.   
"Why do they look so odd when they kiss? It's not that hard to animate two characters kissing" Milo mumbles, being an art critique. Milo wasn't the best artist in the school, much less her class. But she loved watching anime, not just to criticise the art and or characters. I was the best artist in my class, and spent a fair amount of my spare time tutoring Milo.   
"Sometimes it can be difficult, Milo, thing's aren't always going to be coming together as easily as we hope." I hummed, I was legit the queen of things not coming together, biggest and most recent example; me and Milo. I've been trying to win her affections/seduce her for awhile, but only recently I started seducing the innocent Milo. To no avail. Yet.

"Hmph, show off!" Milo pouted. I leaned over and smiled at her, I purred and kissed Milo on the cheek. Milo blushed and looked at me, her jade eyes wide open as I kissed her deeply. My sweet coconut flavored pink lip gloss mixed with her yummy cherry flavored red lip gloss. Milo slid her warm hands along my face and cupped my cheeks, mine tangled into her blonde hair, nails grazing her scalp. I glided my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her small mouth. Milo parted her plump lips, letting out a soft moan. I slid my tongue in between her lips and flicked the tip of my tongue against hers, coaxing her into intertwining her tongue with my own. Our tongues danced between our lips, each time we change what mouth we're in. Eventually I win the easy war and rub my tongue along the roof of her mouth, making her moan as she sucked on my tongue. My silver tongue stud became coated in saliva as we parted the kiss, a thick string of spit connecting us together. 

"Dusk..." Milo panted out, her eyes half lidded. I smiled at Milo, our lips swollen from kissing.   
"Milo, I...I couldn't wait anymore... I love you. I've loved you since the day I started tutoring you." I confessed, smiling at Milo. Milo blushed and cupped my cheek.  
"And I've loved you since the day I met you." Milo smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.   
"Milo, can I make love to you?" I asked sweetly, my hands held both of hers, her acrylic nails were painted a silver that shimmered in contrast to her tan skin. 

★…☆…★…☆…★  
~Milo's P.O.V~

"Milo, can I make love to you?" Dusk asked me, her violet eyes pierced mine sharply, her warm hands held my own gently, her rounded black nails made a bold contrast to her white skin. I blushed and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Yes. God yes. Please, Dusk, I've wanted us to be together for so long" I squeaked as Dusk pushed me backwards and kissed me deeply, her tongue plunging into my mouth. I clawed at her clothed back, the baggy, teal colored hoodie clung onto her loosely. It made her look more tomboyish. She gripped my thin waist and slid her hands underneath the waistband of my black skirt. Dusk started kissng my neck, her lips grazing my exposed skin, nipping and marking me with pink lip gloss. She then sunked her teeth into my neck and bit down, she retracted her teeth and licked the wound in appology and sucked on the tender skin. I cried out sharply.   
"D-Dusk~ Mmmf! C-Come on, that sensitive!" I cry out, Dusk continued to suck dark hickies into my neck before she slid my shirt off, revealing my small breasts which were held in a emerald lace bra, a little turquoise bow on each nipple.   
"Fuck, that's so fucking hot~" Dusk moaned, she unzipped her hoodie to reveal a black bra that held her large breasts and clasped in front of her chest. 

"And I never knew you were so busty~ Holy shit, Dusk~" I gasped and ground up on her, she responded by grinding down on me. I clawed at her exposed back and ground us together more, my lips parted as I panted and gasped. The friction formed by our clothes made things hot yet difficult. Dusk slide my skirt off my hips, I flexed my leg up and fling it away onto the floor, revealing my hair less, sculpted legs. Dusk slid her warm fingers along my boys cut boxer briefs, feeling the slick soaking the fabric.  
"D-Dusk~! Mmm, n-not fair, t-take off your pants!" I growled out and ripped her jeans open, sliding them off her body. She wore a thin black lace thong that was already, almost, completly soaked.  
"Holy fuck, Dusk~ You're so wet~" I pushed Dusk onto her back and Started sucking on her neck, my fingers rubbed at her wet pussy through the soaked fabric. Dusk shuddered as I rubbed her, her nails dug into my ass.   
"M-Milo~ Stop teasing me~!" Dusk growled out at me, raising her hips in need. I smirked and teasingly pushed a finger in.

I slid her thong off and I started licking at her thighs, she tangled her hands into my long blonde hair. I looked up at Dusk as I locked my mouth onto her pussy. I licked in between her lips. I licked into her as I gripped her thighs. My tongue slipped into her warm, tight pussy. I flexed my tongue and curled it in her. Dusk tugged on my hair as I cried out.  
"Milo~! Fucking, you're tongue is so fucking gifted~" Dusk moaned out, her voice cracking. I slid my tongue out and started sucking on her clit and pushed my finger deep inside her. Dusk was so tight around my finger, I flexed my finger deep inside her as I sucked on her clit, making her back arch and her hips buck in want/need.   
"M-Milo~" Dusk cried out as she came suddenly around my finger. I flicked my tongue on her clit one last time before I pulled back, removing my finger, which I happily sucked on. 

Dusk pinned me against the bed, tying my hands to the bed frame. She kissed along my thighs as she reached into my nightstand and grabbed my vibrator. I still wore my shorts, which were soaked.  
"Mmm, you gunna be a good girl for me, Milo~?" Dusk purrs in my ear. 

★…☆…★…☆…★  
~Dusk's P.O.V~

"You gunna be a good girl for me, Milo~?" I purr in Milo's ear, I place the cool vibrator tip against her pussy, I click it on and watch Milo gasp and shudder. Just as soon as I turn it on, I click it off, smirking. "Well?"  
"I'll be a good girl. Promise." Milo whimpers, I hum and turn the vibrator back on, watching Milo cry out as it went on. Her cheast began heaving, eyes half lidded, her legs shaking, forehead covered in sweat, her pussy started twitching. I turned the vibrator off again, and shredded her shorts.   
"D-Dusk...stop teasing me~ Please?" Milo begged, her eyes lust blown. I smirk and flick my tongue along from the bottom of her asshole all the way upto her clit, sweeping the sweet cum up. I swallow and moan.  
"So yummy~ So sweet, thick, delicious~" I placed the vibrator back on her clit and turned it on, I watched as she shuddered and moaned, her back kept arching as she got closer to the edge.

"Cum for me, Milo-Chan~" I purr, whenever you called her 'Milo-Chan' she would get so turned on. Milo screamed as she came, she squirted hard, coating both of our thighs. I left the vibrator on her till she begged me to stop.   
"So beautiful~" I purr as I untie her, I rub her red wrists and pull her in my lap, our slick soaked thighs sticking together.   
"I love you, Duskie" Milo hummed against my neck.   
"I love you, Milo-Chan" I murmer, kissing her cheek.   
Our episode of Sailor Moon long forgotten and our hearts brought together at long last. 

~☆★END★☆~

**Author's Note:**

> I have so little say other than Email me ideas/prompts at slvialuka04@gmail.com.
> 
> I love this piece. And I do not own Sailor Moon. 
> 
> Thanks Loves, LATER!   
>  -Lyn-Chan☆


End file.
